All I Want To Do Is Be With You
by FFCloudFreak13
Summary: Riku has a Crush on sora... But does sora love him Back? All Riku wants is Sora... but will someone get there first? Also... Cloud an Leon are in love... But will someone come and make them tear apart?Sora,Riku Cloud,Leon Tidus,Wakka ?,? Read and fi
1. Leather And Sweat

Ok This is my first fic… so please… Try and be nice?

"…" is speech

'…' is thinking

The Pairing In this is RikuxSora… so if you don't like it… then don't read!

Riku tries to cope with an abusive father with other feelings towards his friend… and also the only one who knows about Riku's abuse… Sora. The plot and settings may change, but the pairs will always be the same… for the main characters Anyways. snickers evily

Sunday night:

"Gosh why does this always happen when I'm not around?" Leon asked his half-brother Riku, his Aquamarine eye's filled with concern.

Riku always thought it wasn't fair that Leon didn't have his dad's looks

'God… Leon is so lucky not to have Sephiroth as a father!'

"I got a C+ on my English test," Riku said.

"One of these days…" His voice was cut of by the ringing of his cell phone.

"Is it your boyfriend?" Riku said in a Sing-song voice.

"Shut up! Just because you can't get Sora doesn't mean that I can't!"

"Hey... How could you tell?"

Leon gave the 'your kidding me look'

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yep... Are you seriously in love with him?"

O.K.… O.K.… I get the idea... you want me out..."

"That's the idea… now can I talk to my boyfriend...PLEASE?"

"Yeah Yeah… I'm going to bed… see you two love-birds tomorrow."

Monday morning:

Riku sat in an empty classroom leaning his chair back onto its two hind legs and placing his feet the desk. He closed his teal eyes, waiting for class to start. He was just drifting off into a deep sleep when he heard a voice.

"Riku, Riku, Riku…" Sora whispered in his ear, brushing back the silver bangs covering his friend's eyes, 'God… he is so beautiful…'

"RIKU!" Sora suddenly shouted, causing his friend to start and fall off his chair.

Monday Morning Sora's POV:

'Man I hate Mondays!' I grumbled to myself as I yelled out mentally as I rolled off my bed, pulling the duvet with me onto the floor.

"Sora… Sora! Get your butt down here!" His Mom yelled.

"Coming...umph!" I yelled in reply as I tripped over the pile of clothes that lay strewn across my bedroom floor. I looked at the clothes I wore everyday lying there, filthy and

stained. 'Maybe I should wear the clothes Riku got me' I wondered.

Last year for my birthday Riku took me out shopping. Apparently my style was too 'immature' for a 16 year-old. I know my style is a little bright… but the clothes Riku got me were… black! I looked at the leather trousers and fishnet top. I stepped into them and slowly pulled them up, finding that they stayed low on my hips. I pulled the fishnet top over my head, desperately trying to pull it low enough to cover my Abs, because there was no way it was going down to my stomach.

'Why did Riku pick this?' I questioned. I guess I'll just have to trust him…. And I do. I trust Riku with my life. If only he knew how much I do.

"Riku…" I sighed happily, my mind whisking me off into a daydream about my crush.

"Sora, get your ass down here now! I have to get to work!" Mom yelled at the top of her voice. 'I wish she would shut up…' I thought as I jogged down the stairs. By the time I reached the bottom I could just see mum's bag disappearing behind the door.

"Pancakes for breakfast and don't forget the reply slip for that school trip!" Mom yelled as she ran down the garden path and into her friend's car.

I looked at the black ash covered pancakes that were my breakfast and sighed. 'Guess I'll go without breakfast then!' I grumbled.

Everyday it was the same routine. Throw away my burnt breakfast, grab my school stuff and jump on the bus to school with Riku. I grabbed the reply slip off the table and sighed, throwing away my pancakes.

I wasn't mad at my mom for burning them, how could I be?

She's blind , so she can't tell when the pancakes have gone black round the edges. She's tried over and over...but just can't cook.

I heard the clock chime 7.30 and swung my bag over my shoulder before leaving the house. I looked towards Riku's house next door and noticed that he had already left. He wasn't at the bus stop, either. I began to worry as I hurried to school.

'What if Riku's dad has hurt him again?' I thought frantically,' I can't let him hide it anymore!'

I hurried up the school steps and strolled down the corridor. It was 8.00, but school didn't start till 8.30 so there weren't many people there. I was glad though because the few people that were there were staring at me like I was some new attraction. I ignored their calls as I hurried to my locker.

"Lookin' hot, Kanoshi"

"Damn Sora-kun!"

"Nice Butt, I mean Pants"

I finally reached my locker, which took FOREVER and stuffed my school bag inside. Riku's locker was slightly open which meant he was already here. I shut both our lockers as I ran to our first class.

I relaxed as I opened the door to find Riku leaning back on his chair, feet on his desk, sleeping peacefully. His open shirt was flapping by his sides. 'God he looks good'. I couldn't resist… I crept towards his chair.

"Riku, Riku, Riku…" I whispered in his ear, brushing the silver bangs out of his eyes and frowning at the bruise I found. "RIKU!" I shouted suddenly.

He woke with a start as his chair slipped. He fell and grabbed onto the first thing his hands found, which just happened to be the waistband of my pants.

I yelped as I was pulled to the floor on top of Riku.

I opened my eyes to find myself staring into teal ones. 'Wow, Riku has beautiful eyes' I thought, feeling my body heat up in response. I loved the feeling of his body against mine; neither of us had our stomach covered so it was flesh against flesh…

"You seem pretty comfortable up there…"He Chuckled," Hey what's wrong?" He asked, noticing my blush.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't Cha just love Cliffhangers

Here we go... the reviews... How did I do? Try and be nice... I guess... tell me if I should continue or not... but it's gonna get better! Oh yeah! I Forgot:

**A/N: I don't own any of this... not Kingdom Hearts... Not Final Fantasy... None!**

**I wish that I did... but I don't. ;) **


	2. The First And second kiss

Hello Everybody… I'm back… Thank God its spring break… I don't know what I would do if it wasn't… but once school is in… expect less from me…

Do I have to warn you…sigh guess I should… this is yaoi… Male on Male (Ha! I Kill me! Male ON Male.. Hehehe)… don't like it… too bad…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback: "You seem pretty comfortable up there…"He Chuckled," Hey what's wrong?" He asked, noticing my blush.

Normal POV:

'What's wrong' Sora thought' A: Your hand is on my Crotch and B: Your other one is on my ass!…He's just a friend, just a friend, just a… Ahhhhhh! Please don't squeeze It!' Sora felt like shouting out.

'What's wrong with him… why is he… oh! That explains why! I'm grabbing his…whoa! Sora's hard?' Riku thought.

"Riku, I know you love molesting me but can you please let go of my Cock?" Sora asked, embarrassed about the way they were.

"Wha… oh," He said, Blushing.

Having his horny side get the best of him, Sora decided to move things farther with their relationship. "Never mind, I like being on top of you,"

'Did he just say what I think he said?' Riku wondered.

They heard footsteps in the hall, so they wont get in trouble, they decide to get up from there positions on the floor. And then of course in walks Mr. Uchiha, their biology teacher.

"Hello Childre… Riku Harada (A/N Whoops… wrong story… Hehe…(I couldn't think about any thing else for his last name…And I was reading D.N. Angel!)) What happened to you eye?" The teacher shouted.

"Football" He muttered. Sora knew he was lying through his teeth.

"Ok…" He said satisfied with the answer as he looked over at Sora.

Dang… Sora!" He said. "You… Sora Kasai… Are wearing THOSE?" He couldn't believe that little Sora… His little Nephew… Was wearing that!

He laughed at his uncle's reaction. "Yeah… Riku got them for me." He smirked looking at his friend.

"I Got you those as a joke! I didn't think you would actually wear them!" Riku said, practically drooling. 'God I could fuck him right now… He is so hot!'

"Really Riku… would you like me to strip in front of you? Then it would be easier to fuck me" Sora said as he noticed the blush on Riku's face when he realized he had thought out loud." 'Cause I wouldn't mind doing it… for your pleasure only." Sora said with a smirk on his face.

'PLEASE!' Riku's mind was shouting," Yeah…Wait… What?" He said, confused. He realized Sora was teasing him, so it one quick moment…He had Sora pinned against the wall, a few inches from his mouth…"Yeah This is the way it should be," He whispered," Please… Will you… just for me?" He said as he closed the gap between them. It wasn't their first kiss together… but it was more pleasure able than the first…he thought about their first kiss… he could remember it in his mind so perfectly…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Riku's POV:_

_Here we were at Rikku's every-year Christmas Ball… Sora was sitting on the couch moping about something…I couldn't tell what but I think I knew… A girl he had a crush on for like forever had asked one of his best friends, Tidus out… Tidus said yes, Not knowing about Sora liking her… the only person he ever told anything like that to was me…_

_Probably another reason was because of his brother and Cloud making out next to him… so I decided to go sit next to him _

"_Hey Sor…" I said, using my nickname for him to comfort him… he looked like he was about to cry. "What's the matter?" He looked so helpless… I just wanted to fuck him…_

"_Nobody Likes me!" He said, Tears starting to pour out of his eye's._

"_I like you" I said to him._

"_I-I Mean l-l-like me like me!"_

"_Oh." I said, about to cry myself._

" _Nobody will ever hold my hand, hug me…"_

"_Hey! I do those things with you… so I guess I don't matter to you any more?" I said, a hurt expression on my face._

"_NO! You mean everything to me, Riku." He said as he lunged at my chest, pulling me into him as he cried." I D-D-Don't know w-w-what I would do I-if I di-didn't have y-you" He said hiccuping with his words._

""_Same here Sora…" 'If only I could tell you how I really feel' I thought to myself._

"_Hey Sor…"I said, nervous about what I was about to do._

"_Yeah-h…" He said, looking up._

"_You know how you said no one will kiss you?"_

"_Yeah" He said looking up with confusion._

_I Pulled my face close to his ear "I will." I whispered, feeling the chills run up and down his body._

"_WHA…" He said as I pulled our body's closer, him sitting on top of me as I kissed him, gently and beautifully. Neither of us had had any experience before, so all it was… what am I thinking… it was the best thing since they invented summer vacation._

"_Riku's POV"_

This time though it was different… actually no it wasn't. it was the same as last time… but better cause he was happy and I was ecstatic… I finally got to kiss my true love…

"Wha-What was that for?" Asked Sora, A pleased smile on his face.

Normal POV

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG'

"I'll tell you at lunch, k?" He said as he hurried to his next class.

"Yeah…" Sora whispered as he slid down the wall thinking about lunch.

Ooooooohh! Cliffy! I am Sooooo evil I know… heehee…or Keehee if your in the family (Inside joke.. if you really want to know… just ask me) J Ooh! Lemon in the next chapter! I'm so happy! This is my first one so if you don't like it… can you give me some hint's?

I am going to add a surprise character to the story… but I need help on the names…

vote for the names as you review… for all of you that has read Twins from Lil Black Angel… I'm gonna do something like that… only its not gonna be Riku's… it will be someone else's in the story… some one not introduced yet…

1. Zen

Blank…you think of a name actually… I just like the name Zen… so if you vote put:

Review…Blah blah, blah blah blah

Zen

OR:

Review: Blah blah blah bah blah

(Name of choice)

Oh yeah I am gonna add a character from FF 7,8,9,10 or 10-2 so vote for your favorite character next to the name of the New Guy… Like

Zen, Tidus

Or something like that…

Here's your choices…P.S. Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Leon and Cloud are already in it.

Yuna

Paine

Baralai (Yes he is a Char. He is the dude who leads the New Yevon Group in FFX-2)

Vincent

Auron

Lulu

Gippal

Nooj

I Cant think of anymore because I've played FFX-2 for so long! Lol

Gosh… I feel like Ryan Seacrest on AI (American Idol)… Cast your vote at

1-866-Idols-0Review for the story. The line's will be open forever so post a review at any time… the first 10 reviewers will get there review answered on Ch.4! Lol!

See you all (I may live in TN but I ain't no redneck!) next time… oh yeah… by the way… you guys should read "Twins" Cause it is one of my favs! One of the best one's I have read… also all I want to do is make love to you… I don't remember the authors name but that is one of the greatest story of all times… go read them both please.


End file.
